1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tackle box that is specifically designed for the storage and maintenance of fishing lures The tackle box permits separated storage of individual lures for viewing and selection by the user. The tackle box provides a means to store valuable fishing lures in an orderly manner for ease of selection and to reduce abrasion and other damage to the lures. The tackle box also provides drawers to house fishing tackle accessories for maintenance of the lures and other fishing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abraded lure body may lose its luster and consequently lose its ability to attract certain species of fish. There are lures designed to attract fresh water and salt water fish. Many times a fisherman will have a favorite lure that for some reason allows him to catch fish when no one else can get a nibble. This lure has a value far beyond the original purchase price and needs to be protected from damage in the tackle box. A lure may be scratched and abraded while wallowing around in the tackle box and the surface elements of that lure that attract fish can be obscured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,459 to R. E. Malmquist on Aug. 26, 1952 describes a tackle box with a plurality of vertical compartments with notched padded supports into which the hooks of the lures are placed and the lures suspended therefrom. The box has multiple drawers for storage and has two sections that are hingingly connected and clasp together to form one piece for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,304 to Alex Singer on May 17, 1977 shows a lure-holding tackle box with a plurality of vertical compartments for holding lures and one sectioned drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,474 to Charles A. Lanius on Mar. 8, 1988 describes a satchel-style tackle box with longitudinal compartments for holding fishing gear and a sliding drawer. The tackle box folds into a suitcase-like affair.
None of the above tackle boxes secure the lures on elastic means in separate suspension to reduce abrasion nor do they provide the ease of visual reference found in the present invention.